


Snow Death

by shooponthemoon



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Cold, Cold Weather, Depression, Hypothermia, M/M, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 10:29:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5087209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shooponthemoon/pseuds/shooponthemoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing matters anymore, really.<br/>And Aomine can't seem to care.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Death

**Author's Note:**

> basically represents my feelings right now  
> feeling depressed af so of course I'm gonna put poor Aomine through hell

Aomine sighed as he shuffled his feet on the snowy sidewalk, his Jordans hardly appropriate wear for the abnormally freezing weather. His bag drooped from his shoulder, threatening to slip and fall to the ground at any moment, and Aomine could hardly muster the will to _care_.

Nothing mattered anymore, really. Tetsu had left, his opponents had all given up, and basketball had lost its appeal to him. His parents were already constantly at each other’s throats, and Aomine was sure that if he ever confessed that his boob-lover routine was actually all just an act, his father would snap for good.

Aomine heaved another sigh, his breath misting in front of him as he looked up into the night sky, the fat snowflakes falling down and hitting his face, leaving tiny cold spots as they melted on his skin.

He didn’t feel like going home, but it was peaceful here. Maybe he could stay outside for just a little while longer.

He tossed his bag to the side, ignoring the dull thud as it hit the wooden fence. He crawled into the space behind the bench and the fence, turning until he was lying on his back, hands cushioning his head as he looked up once again at the sky.

Nothing mattered anymore, really.

But the sky was quite beautiful, and though the cold was quickly settling into Aomine’s limbs, he was suddenly too tired to bother moving to somewhere a bit warmer.

Nothing mattered anymore.

His feet and hands were going numb, but Aomine found that he didn’t care. Distantly, a part of him felt a lick of fear at how dangerous _not caring_ could be, but Aomine was so _tired_ , too tired to listen to it.

Nothing mattered.

His teeth clacked together as his body was racked with intense shivering. It felt like his entire being was being shaken by cold spasms as he lay there, not quite awake and not quite aware of anything but the sky above him and the beautiful, white snowflakes.

It wasn’t even that cold anymore, anyways. Aomine decided to close his eyes. Perhaps he’d take a short nap. He was very tired after all.

~~~

Warmth and horrible, mind-searing pain.

Large, warm hands were holding his, warm breath fanning his face in frantic, panicked bursts. His back was pressed against something large and warm, and he could feel another person’s heartbeat through his shirt, beating much faster than his own quiet, sluggish heart.

The heat was deliciously beautiful, but everywhere it touched him brought forth bursts of pain from his aching body as his nerves attempted to awaken his cold, numb flesh.

Aomine wondered if this feeling was akin to falling in love.

He slipped back into the darkness as distant voices lulled in the background, a single, deep voice breaking through to him as it whispered into his ear:

_Stay with me._

But Aomine had always been bad at keeping promises.

**Author's Note:**

> interpret that ending as you will.  
> if you want you can tell me what you think happens next
> 
> *sigh* so much for enjoying reading week


End file.
